Achievable data rates over I/O channels are increasingly limited by inter-symbol interference (ISI). A common way to address ISI is through the use of equalization. In some embodiments, adaptive equalizers are used to enable operation over a relatively wide variety of channels. The adaptation is typically achieved through the use of a an initial training sequence where the transmitter sends a known training pattern, and the equalizer(s) in the receiver is adapted to optimize some performance metric such as signal to noise ratio. At the end of the training period, tap coefficients within the equalizer(s) are set, and the transmitter begins to operate transmitting data to the receiver. However, the channel and circuits may experience slow variations due, for example, to voltage and temperature fluctuations. Accordingly, an improved solution to redress such variations may be desired.